A New Kind of Family
by sweetlittlelaurathings
Summary: After the sudden death of Quinn and Puck, Finn and Rachel gain custody of their three daughters. Follow them and their new kind of family through hardships and happiness! Finchel with a side of Quick.
1. Author's Note

A New Kind of Family

Hi! So this fic has been in my mind for awhile, and I'm finally going to write it! This "chapter" is just to say a few things about the story and to introduce some of the characters. And sorry if the spacing or anything is weird; I uploaded all of this on my phone.

SUMMARY:

After the sudden death of Quinn and Puck, Finn and Rachel gain custody of their three daughters. Follow them and their new kind of family through struggles in school and friendships, as well as family dilemmas. Finchel with a side of Quick.

CHARACTERS:

Finn Hudson: Marries to Rachel. Father of four; godfather of three. Elementary school music teacher.

Rachel Berry Hudson: Married to Finn. Mother of four; godmother of three.

Broadway actress and high school Glee director.

Noah Puckerman: Deceased. Married to Quinn. Father of three.

Quinn Fabray Puckerman: Deceased. Married to Puck. Mother of three.

Bethany Ava "Beth" Puckerman: Daughter of Puck and Quinn. Age 13.

Emily Logan Puckerman: Daughter of Puck and Quinn. Age 11.

Christopher Finn "Chris" Hudson: Son of Finn and Rachel. Age 6.

Liam Kendall Hudson: Son of Finn and Rachel. Age 4.

Sydney Lorraine Puckerman: Daughter of Puck and Quinn. Age 3.

Eliza Rose "Ellie" Hudson: Daughter of Finn and Rachel. Age 2.

Baby Hudson: Child of Finn and Rachel. Unborn.

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Fox's GLEE or Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Beth Corcoran, or any other GLEE characters mentioned in my story.

NOTES:

-Quinn and Puck NEVER gave up Beth. They had Emily two years later and graduated from Ohio State University with honors.

-This Fanfic is a rewrite of my Fic "The Fourth and Final." It's a companion story to "Elevator Baby", "Preemie", and "This is Our Family."

Okay, I hope you enjoy this story!

The first chapter should be up in the next few weeks.

Thank you so much for your support!

-southernbelleatheart


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**Okay, here's Chapter One! It's kind of short; I'm going to try and make the other chapters longer. Enjoy!**

**A New Kind of Family**

As the thirteen year old cried into Rachel's arms, she looked up at the front of the church. Two coffins lay side by side, one with Noah Puckerman lying in it and the other with his wife, Quinn Puckerman, lying in it. The thirteen year old sobbing into her arms was none other than their daughter, Beth. Her eleven year old sister, Emily, and their three year old sister, Sydney were snuggled up on her husband Finn's arms. Ever since that fatal car accident a few days ago, the Puckerman sisters had been staying with the Hudsons and their three children; Chris, Liam, and Ellie. Tomorrow, after the burial, they were to bring the girls to Puck and Quinn's lawyer to figure out custody arrangements. They figured the three girls would go to live with Quinn's mother, Judy; or her older sister Frannie. They also thought they might be given to the care of Puck's mom or his brother, Jake, and his wife, Marley. When the funeral ended, Finn scooped up Sydney and two year old Ellie into his arms. Beth and Emily walked slowly behind Rachel out of the church. I held the hands of her two sons, six year old Chris and four year old Liam. They made their way to the church's parish hall, where they had a small reception to celebrate the lives of Quinn and Puck. All of Glee kids were there; Tina and Mike with their seven year old twins, Luca and Lucy; Santana and Brittany with their eight year old son Walt and their four year old daughter Hayley; Kurt and Blaine with their ten year old daughter Amelia; and Mercedes and Sam with their twelve year old son Jason, their nine year old son Quincy, and their one year old daughter Jeanette. Puck's brother Jake, of course, was there, along with his wife Marley. They had a five year old daughter named Winnie. The group had a mainly quiet lunch; the kids were chatting quietly at the end of the table and the adults just checked in with each other. They were all in shock at what had happened. Some of their best friends in the entire universe were dead. It was strange. It felt different without Puck there making jokes and acting like the bad ass he was, and different without Quinn giggling along with the girls while she helped by clearing the table or washing dishes. Everyone went their separate ways after, too sad to stay any longer. Kurt, Blaine, and Amelia went back to their New York City apartment. Santana and Brittany were also living in New York with their kids, as well as Jake and Marley. Puck and Quinn had had an apartment here too. Tina and Mike now lived in Chicago; and Sam and Mercedes made their home in LA. The Hudson- Puckerman clan stopped at the Puckerman apartment, which was right next to the Hudsons'. Klaine lived directly under them. It was a nice fit. Then, after Beth, Emily, and Sydney had gotten all of their things for the night, they went over to the Hudson apartment.

After putting Ellie and the boys to bed in their respective rooms, Rachel went out into the living room to find the Puckerman sisters sitting on the couch. Beth was holding Sydney close to her, and Rachel could see tears running down her face. Emily was crying, too. Rachel walked over to them, feeling their pain. She missed them, too.

"Hey, sweeties, are you ready for bed?" she asked, enveloping the girls into a hug. "You can sleep out here on the pullout couch, or you can sleep in the guest room, or with Chris and Liam, or Eliza, OR, you can sleep in my bed with me and Uncle Finn." With that statement, Emily perked up. "Yeah, me, Syd, and Beth wanna do the last one!" Rachel smiled, leading the tired little girls to my bedroom. After putting them to sleep, she went into her bathroom and took a shower. The day had been long, and stressful, and she hummed a little as she showered, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauties in her bed. As she sat on the jacuzzi tub and brushed out her hair, Finn came in and sat next to Rachel.

"Hey, Rach, it's getting late. You ready for bed? We've had a really long day."

"Yeah, I guess it's time for that. I just can't believe they're gone, Finn. All those little moments I have with them I'm gonna cherish for the rest of my life."

"I know, babe. I know."

The next morning, Rachel woke up Chris, Liam, and Ellie and got them ready for school. Finn dropped them off, and when he came back, Rachel had just gotten Beth, Emily, and Sydney ready for the day. After they ate their breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, Rachel and Finn led the nervous Puckerman sisters to the Hudson family car. When they arrived at the lawyers' office, they made their way inside. The lawyer greeted them with a smile as they sat down in her office.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson"she said, shaking their hands. Then, she leaned down and shook hands with Beth and Emily and even little Sydney.

"Now", the lawyer said as they all sat down, "from looking at Noah and Quinn's wills, they have left everything they owned to their families; and they have left the care of their three daughters; Bethany Ava, Emily Logan, and Sydney Lorraine to Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry Hudson." The entire room was silent. Then Emily spoke: "Wait, so that means we get to live with Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel? That's awesome!" she said, smiling for the first time since her parents' death. She hugged Rachel, who had Sydney sitting on her lap. Finally, Rachel and Finn smiled. The girls wouldn't have to move to Ohio to Kiev with Judy or Puck's mom; or move to Charlottesville, Virginia to live with Frannie and her family. They would get to stay at their school and still be able to see their friends. And most importantly, they would be in a healthy environment with a family that loved and supported them. Yes, this was good.


	3. Chapter 2: Fourteen

**Well, here's chapter two! I know it's sort of short, but I really wanted to capture some Beth/Rachel moments and set the story up for some big changes. Enjoy!**

Happy Birthday, Beth!" Rachel said, giving her a big hug. It was Beth's fourteenth birthday, and it had been two months since the deaths of Puck and Quinn. Beth and Emily were preparing to begin the eighth and sixth grade, respectively. Emily had turned twelve over the summer. Chris was beginning the second grade; he would be seven in December, and Liam would begin kindergarten; he would be five in May. Eliza Rose would go to her preschool, Bright Uptown, and Sydney would go as well. But today wasn't the first day of school, though it was very special. It was a day where the entire "family" would be able to celebrate Beth. The day began with Beth's favorite breakfast, blueberry waffles with real maple syrup and a side of Kosher bacon. (Although the Puckerman girls were raised in the Christian faith, they still had a lot of Kosher food in their home and were familiar with Jewish customs, whereas the Hudson kids celebrated both Chanukah and Christmas, as well as observing both traditions of each faith.)

After Beth had eaten her special meal, she plopped onto the couch to watch her favorite movie with her sisters and cousins. As they watched the film, Rachel and Finn set up lunch for Beth's birthday. That meant cleaning the dining room and kitchen, then setting the table and prepping the food, which was pizza, fruit, veggies, and other treats. Beth's three best friends would come for lunch and afterwards, an afternoon at the spa with Rachel, Emily, Sydney, and Ellie. When Beth's friends, Andrea, Corie, and Daisy had arrived, they made their way to the dining room where they were left alone to do their "teenage girl thing". The girls had brought presents for Beth, which she excitedly opened. Andrea had gotten her a stuffed giraffe to add to her collection (Beth had a GINORMUS stuffed animal collection) and the new CD for her favorite band. Corie had given Beth a gift card to the hottest store in New York, and Daisy had given a whole bag of little hair clips, nail polish, wind up toys, and other fun stuff. When the girls had finished with that, Rachel and Finn brought in their gift to their goddaughter. It was two envelopes. In the first one, it was a license to knock down the wall between the Puckerman's apartment and the Hudson's apartment. "Because we know its been really cramped, and this way you can have your old rooms back." Finn said. Beth hugged her aunt and uncle. "I love it." she said. Next, she moved to the second envelope. In it was a letter from her dance instructor, Madame Winkler. The letter said Beth had been offered a scholarship to dance for New York's best middle school and high school dance academy. Beth stared at it awhile, and then looked up with a huge grin on her face. "Are you serious? I get to study at the Chatham School! Oh my gosh!" Rachel laughed at Beth's excitement. "Yep, you're going! I know how much you wanted to go, and I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!" Beth again gave Rachel and Finn a big hug. "Thank you so much Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel. Thank you."

At the spa, the girls got mani-pedis and facials. They chatted endlessly about things happening at school and in dance class, and what was happening at Rachel's latest show (she was a famous Broadway actress, starring in numerous productions such as Oliver!, Les Miserables, Wicked, and Fiddler on the Roof). After they were done at the spa, they went to spend Beth's birthday gift card from Corie. She bought a bunch of clothes and shoes. Her favorite outfit was one Rachel chose for her. It was a short, flowy purple dress with a gold sash. She bought gold strappy sandals to match. When Beth came out of the dressing room, Rachel put a hand over her mouth. Then she said, "Beth, sweetie, you look so beautiful in that dress. Just like your mom." Beth smiled as twirled around. "Okay, I'm ready Aunt Rachel." With that, Beth paid and then Rachel drove Andrea, Corie, and Daisy home.

Later that evening, Beth sat in her old bedroom in the Puckerman apartment. She spun around in her desk chair, thinking about her parents, siblings, and the Hudsons. She also thought about her acceptance to Chatham. She was beyond excited that. Her only regret was that her mom and dad would never get to see her dance at Carnegie Hall or anywhere else, for that matter. Soon, Rachel came in with a steaming mug of cocoa. Sitting on Beth's bed, she smiled and gave her goddaughter a hug. "I love you, Beth. You know that, right?" Beth laughed. "Of course I do, Aunt Rachel. You and Uncle Finn are the best people I could've asked to have in my life." Rachel gave Beth another hug, and then got up, kissed her on the cheek, and turned to leave. When she reached the doorway, she turned and said, "Come back in about fifteen minutes. I'm going I put everyone else to bed. I love you, and happy birthday, sweet girl."


	4. Chapter 3: Pregnant?

**Well, here's Chapter three! Enjoy!**

ANKOF: CH 3: Pregnant?

Finn Hudson woke up to the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. He sprang out of bed and found his Rachel hunched over the toilet, puking her guts out. "Rach. Oh my God. Are you okay?"

Rachel responded with a loud retching sound. Then she turned to him and said, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Just a stomach bug or something." Then she looked into the toilet for a moment. And then she turned back to Finn. "Do you think I might be pregnant?" she asked.

"I don't know," Finn responded, "Maybe. Do you want me to go buy you a pregnancy test?"

Rachel pondered this for a moment. Finally, she said, "Not yet. Let's wait and see."

Finn did his famous half-smirk. "Deal."

It was a few weeks later, and Rachel was still throwing up. A lot. Finn finally got the nerve to say something to his wife. "Rachel, I think you're pregnant. Will you please take a test or go to the doctor or something?"

Rachel sighed deeply. "Fine. Get me a test from the drug store down the street." Finn suddenly leaned over to kiss her passionately. Startled at first, she happily reciprocated. When they finally broke apart, they smiled at each other simultaneously. Then, at the exact same time they said, "I love you." Finn then turned around, wallet in hand, whistling a happy tune as he went to purchase the answer to their fate.

When he returned, he found her in their bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, nervously texting away, most likely to Kurt. "Hey. I got a bunch of different tests." Handing her the bag, he slipped outside the door and waited. He had bought eight different test brands. A few minutes later, Rachel called out, "The first one is positive."

Then: "Negative."

"Positive."

"Positive."

"Negative."

"Positive."

"Positive."

"Negative."

Then she said, "Will you call my doctor and make an appointment? I'm not sure by these results."

"Yeah, be right back, Rach."

A few minutes later Finn came back. "They can fit you in at 2:15. They had a cancellation."

"Oh, great! Call Kurt and Blaine and tell them to come babysit."

When Kurt and Blaine FINALLY arrived and Rachel and Finn had both gotten ready, they kissed their six children and were off. Once at the doctor's office, Finn twiddled his thumbs while Rachel glanced around the room. A nurse came out with her clipboard and called out, "Mrs. Hudson?"

She arose, grabbed Finn's hand, and followed the nurse to the examination room. Then the doctor came in, and they exchanged formalities and then the doctor did a sonogram. After a few minutes, she smiled. "Well, Mrs. Hudson, you are indeed pregnant."

Happily, the couple exchanged looks at joy, and Finn kissed Rachel on the forehead. "Oh, baby, this is wonderful. I love you so much."

Later that evening, they sat down to supper. They had invited Kurt, Blaine, Amelia, Santana, Brittany, Walt, Hayley, Jake, Marley, and Winnie over to announce the big news. It was a tight squeeze, but a nice one. Rachel noticed it still felt strange having part of the group over without Quinn and Puck. She could see on Beth, Emily, and Sydney's faces that they were most likely thinking the same thing.

Over their dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, Jake asked why everyone had been invited over. Wrapping his arm around Rachel, Finn smiled and said, "We invited you all over because we wanted you to be the first to know that Rachel is pregnant."

The excitement in the room was overwhelming. Everyone was so excited.

"How far along are you?" Marley asked.

"About two months." Rachel responded.

Little Liam tugged on his mother's dress. "Mama, does this mean I gonna have a brutha or sista?"

Picking her little boy up, she smiled. "That's exactly what it means." she said. Giggling a little to herself, she spun around with Liam in her arms and hugged her oldest boy. "Christopher, are you happy?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Mama. Abso-TOOT-ly."

Finn came over with Ellie in his arms. "What do you say about calling our parents?" He asked.

"Ooh, almost forgot about that. Let's bring the kids with us."

Herding their three children into their bedroom, Finn dialed his mother and Burt. Carole picked up.

"Hi Finny."

"Hi Ma. Rachel and the kids are here too."

"Hi Grandma Carole!" they all chorused.

"So," Finn continued, "is Burt with you? We want to tell you something. We're also going to do a three-way call with Hiram and Leroy Berry."

"Okay, let me grab him. You call the Berry's."

After Leroy answered the phone and got Hiram, Carole and Burt were ready.

"Okay, what do you want to tell us?"

"Well..." Finn began.

"Mama pregnant!" Ellie piped in.

"Ellie!" Rachel said, laughing. "Let Daddy say it!"

"Oh." Ellie said.

On the other end of the line, all four grandparents were ecstatic.

"Oh, Rachel!" Hiram said.

"We love you, sweetie!" Leroy interrupted.

"This is great news." Burt added.

"Yep." Carole said. "Another Hudson."


	5. Chapter 4: Meet Beau Noah!

**Here's Chapter Four! This is going to be a short story, and there are about five chapters left. Thanks to everyone who had been reading! I really appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter!**

**ANKOF: CH 4: Meet Beau Noah**

While the kids were at school, Rachel and Finn had a doctor's appointment. Rachel had now reached twenty weeks, which meant at this appointment, they would get to learn if their baby was a boy or a girl. At the doctor's, Rachel rolled up her shirt. Her doctor squeezed the chilly gel onto her tummy, and Rachel shivered. Finn smiled and held her hand. She smiled back, then turned to the doctor.

"So, do we have a little boy or a little girl?" She asked.

The doctor replied, "Well, it seems that you are expecting a little boy."

Rachel laughed. "Three little guys? Oh, that's wonderful! Chris and Liam will be so pleased!"

Finn replied, "Yeah, they will. Thanks Doc."

The doctor nodded, handing Rachel a paper towel to wipe off her stomach. Rachel did so, and then pulled down her shirt and hopped off out of her chair.

"Goodbye. Thank you." She said, walking out the door, hand in hand with Finn.

When the kids had gotten home from school later that day, they all ran to Rachel.

"So Mom, is it a boy or a girl?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Rachel, what is it?" Emily questioned.

"Relax, kids. I'll tell you had dinner. Now go into the kitchen. I baked banana bread-you can have a piece with some milk." She picked up both Ellie and Sydney and lead Beth, Emily, Chris, and Liam into the kitchen.

That evening at dinner, the family gathered around the table for lasagna-and big news.

"C'mon, Mom, please tell us now!" Chris begged.

Rachel smiled at her first born. "Wait for Daddy, Christopher. He'll be home any minute."

At that moment, Finn burst through the front door and came into the dining room. Rachel got up to greet him, and he gave her a kiss. All the Hudson kids came up for a hug and a kiss, followed by the Puckerman sisters.

When they had all sat down again, Rachel looked at Finn. He nodded. She grinned.

"Okay kids, you're getting a baby brother."

Immediately, the room filled cheers from everyone. Beth and Emily, who had secretly hoped for a sister, were still happy, and of course Chris and Liam were ecstatic. Sydney and Ellie were too little to understand, but cheered because their older siblings were.

Once they had all settled down, Finn told the kids that they would be able to help choose the name. Again, excitement filled the room. Then they were all silent, trying to think up the perfect name for their new little brother. A few minutes later, Beth spoke up.

"Uncle Finn, Aunt Rachel, can we name him after my dad? Noah doesn't have to be his first name, but maybe his middle name?"

Finchel looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course, Beth. I think that's a wonderful idea." Finn responded.

Now Emily had thought up a first name.

"You know how Jack is a nickname for John? And you also know how my dad loved Jon Bon Jovi and Jack Daniels? We could name him John Noah and call him Jack."

Rachel smiled. "I like that name, Emily. But let's see if anyone else thinks of something different."

"Okay."

Then Chris jumped out of his seat.

"Mommy, can we name the baby Beau? I heard that name on a TV show and it sounds good with Noah."

Rachel replied, "Beau Noah Hudson. I like it. Does everyone agree?"

Everyone nodded their heads 'yes'.

"Alright, Beau Noah Hudson it is!"

Later that evening, Rachel carried a sleepy Sydney to bed. Beth followed behind. As Rachel lay little Sydney in her bed, she murmured, "'Night, Mama."

Beth hurried in and said to Sydney,

"No, baby, that's Aunt Rachel."

Rachel said, "She can call me Mom if she wants to. So can you and Emily."

Beth turned to Rachel, her eyes shooting daggers.

"No," she said icily, "Sydney's mother is Quinn Puckerman and Quinn Puckerman will be the only person me, Emily, or Sydney call Mom. Goodnight, AUNT Rachel."

And then she turned on her heel and left, leaving Rachel in stunned silence.


	6. Chapter 5: A Very Sweet Surprise

ANKOF: CH 5: A Very Sweet Surprise

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been pretty busy. I just got back from the Marine Science Consortium in Wallops Island, Virginia-so much fun! We stayed in dorms and took a bunch of super cool classes and labs. We went swimming in the Intertides and shelling on the beach and boating. Plus, we actually got to go in the marsh-we got SUPER muddy, but it was super fun! It was great to be able to hang out with friends and learn about Marine Science. I tried to work on this chapter every night in my dorm, but you know how dorms are, so if it doesn't flow well, that's why. Sorry! I also would've updated sooner, but the wi-if in my dorm is crazy spotty. I found out on my last day that the commons has PERFECT wifi. Oh well. Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

It ends slightly abruptly, but there are only two chapters left, plus an epilogue. They should be filled with action. Thanks!

The Hudson's house phone rang early on Saturday morning when Rachel was six months pregnant. Grumbling to herself, she lazily picked up the phone next to her bed and said, "Hello?"

"Hi Rachel!" She heard Kurt day excitedly into the phone.

"So, what's up?" She said

He responded, "Blaine and I are adopting another baby!"

"What? Oh my God, Kurt, that's amazing!" Rachel said enthusiastically. She nudged Finn. "Finn, Blaine and Kurt are adopting another baby!"

"Oh, really? That's great, babe." Finn responded lazily, still half asleep.

"FINN! We're gonna be an aunt and uncle again!"

Kurt was still on the line. "Sooo...yeah. It's a girl. She's coming from Germany in two weeks and is two months old. We named her Sadie Genevieve."

"Oh, Kurt, that's fantastic. Is Mia excited?" Rachel asked, thinking about her sweet 13 year old niece.

"Very. Hey Rach, I gotta go, but we're gonna have a little welcome party thing the Sunday after she comes, sort of like we did with Amelia."

"Okay, sounds good. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Finn rolled over towards Rachel and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, they're having another baby?"

Rachel nodded. "Mmm hmm. A 2 month old from Germany named Sadie."

"That's awesome. I'm really happy for them. I know they've been trying to get another kid ever since Mia was ten."

"Yep. Okay, I'm going to go wake up the kids. Beth is going over to a friend's house, Emily and Liam both have different birthday parties, and Chris has a soccer game, which Sydney and Ellie want to go to. Plus, I have a show tonight."

"Wow, busy day, let's get a move on." Finn said, pushing himself out of bed. He rushed over to Rachel's side of the bed and picked her up, bridal style.

"I love you. He said simply.

"I love you, too." She replied happily.

A few weeks later, the entire Hudson-Puckerman clan herded themselves down to Blaine and Kurt's apartment to meet baby Sadie. When they arrived, Blaine flung open the door with a big smile. He hustled them in and over to a small cradle in the corner of the living room which Mia was rocking gently. Rachel walked over to her nieces and gave Mia a huge hug.

"Hi sweet girl. How are you doing?"

Mia smiled. "Very good. I won my lacrosse game yesterday!"

"Amelia! Sweetheart, that's fabulous!"

"Thanks Aunt Rachel."

Since Mia had never had a mother she knew, Rachel had sort of filled in the role. She gave her "the talk", took her shopping, and was just overall very motherly and supportive towards her.

Rachel leaned over into the cradle and picked up her new niece gently and held her to her chest. She knew this would be her in a few short months, with Beau. She couldn't wait to hold her sweet little boy in her arms. Sadie gurgled at her aunt's touch. Rachel smiled down at her and then handed her to Mia. Blaine sauntered over and out his arm around Mia.

"She's pretty cute, huh? This girl sure likes her." He joked, pointing at Mia.

"Daaaaadd. Of course I like her. She's, like, a baby." Mia said in defense.

"Okay, okay, fine, fine." He kissed Mia on the cheek and went to talk to Beth and Emily.

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

The Hudson-Puckerman family goes on vacation to Chincoteague Island, Virginia (very close where I was this week! I actually spent a lot of time on that island and Assateague Island as well!)


	7. Chapter 6: Baby, Welcome to the World

ANKOF: CH 6: Baby, Welcome to the World

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey, guys, so I've decided to scrap my original plan for chapter six and end the story. I rewrote my original idea out three different times, and have had no luck producing something I want to share with you guys. So, my plan for chapter seven is now chapter six, which means the story will be a chapter shorter. Thank you!

It was early in the morning, around dawn, when Rachel went into labor. She was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, when she felt something stir within her. She didn't think much of it, she was used to Beau moving and kicking. A little while later, she felt the first contraction. Her eyes widened, and she nudged Finn.

"Finn. FINN! I just had a contraction!" she screeched.

Finn woke from a deep sleep. "Wha...what? The baby? Huh?"

"No, just my first contraction. Go back to sleep. It won't be long, though." Rachel replied.

"No, Rach, I'll stay awake with you. We're in this together."

Rachel grinned, snuggling into her husband's warm embrace.

A few hours later, Rachel awoke yet again to a sudden of rush of water between her legs. Again, she nudged Finn.

"Finn! My water broke!"

"Oh, God. Okay. Let me help you up." he said. Rushing over to Rachel's side of the bed, her grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her up. He called Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hey, it's me. Um, Rachel's water just broke. Can either you or Blaine come and sit in our apartment?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be right over."

As the couple moved from their bedroom to the entryway, Beth was awakened and came out to see what was going on. Ever since they had learned of Rachel's pregnancy, Beth had been very distant and upset.

"Hey, Uncle Finn, what's going on?"

"Aunt Rachel went into labor. Don't worry, Uncle Kurt is coming over to sit with you."

"Oh...um, okay."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. Bye."

Rachel and Finn arrived at the hospital and were immediately given admission. Rachel sat in her bed, clutching her stomach and breathing deeply every time a contraction hit. Finn had been out in the hallway for almost thirty minutes, calling his parents and Rachel's parents and the entire glee club. At last, he came back, just as the doctor was checking Rachel to see how dilated she was.

"Okay," the doctor said, "you're about eight centimeters now. I'll be back in maybe half an hour and we'll see where you are then. Okay?"

Rachel nodded, and the doctor left.

Finn said, "See, Rach? Only two more centimeters to go. He'll be here before you know it!"

"Yeah, I know, it just hurts so bad."

"I know, baby. You can do it. I love you." Finn said.

"I love you, too."

A half hour later, the doctor returned and determined that Rachel was ready to push. Rachel gripped Finn's hand and pushed with all her might as the doctor counted...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

"Okay, Rachel, you can relax for a minute." the doctor said.

A few minutes later, it was time to push again, and soon, the head was crowning. Then shoulders were out, and then Beau was born. Except...Beau wasn't a boy.

"It's a girl!" the doctor cried out.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other in confusion.

"Our doctor told us we were having a boy." Finn spoke up.

"Well, it is possible that your doctor was mistaken in their readings, because we definitely have a little girl here. Would you like to hold her, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Oh, yes!" Rachel replied.

The nurse who was cleaning her off brought her over and placed her in Rachel's loving arms. Finn looked down on the two girls with tears in his eyes. After Rachel had held her for awhile, Finn took her in his arms and Rachel fell asleep.

An hour later, Rachel woke up to Ellie's hot breath on her face. She opened her eyes and found Ellie sitting on her chest with a huge smile on her face.

"Mama 'wake! Mama 'wake!" she exclaimed with glee. Rachel looked around the room and found Finn, her dads, Burt and Carole, Kurt, Blaine, Mia, Sadie, Beth, Emily, Chris, Liam, and Sydney standing around the bed.

"The rest of the glee club is in the waiting area. Only family are allowed in your room."

Ellie touched Rachel's face.

"Mama, what is baby's name?"

"I don't know, Ellie-bug. Daddy and I have to talk about it."

"Can we name baby Audwee?"

"Audrey? I like that name, Ellie-bug. What do you think, Finn?"

"I think it's a great idea." Finn said.

Rachel looked at Beth.

"Audrey Quinn Hudson." she stated.

Beth grinned, just a little bit.

Later, after everybody had gone home, Rachel sat in her bed with Beth by her side.

"Aunt Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"What on Earth for?"

"For being so difficult lately."

"Hey, you've been hurting."

"Yeah, but it's more than that."

"What do you mean, Beth?"

"My mom. She was...she was pregnant when she died. She told me because I found her pregnancy test in the bathroom. She hadn't even told Dad yet." Rachel took Beth into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for telling me, sweet girl. I know it must've been hard to keep that secret for so long."

"Yeah, I guess it didn't help much when you got pregnant. But I'm glad Audrey is here."

"Me too, Beth, me too."

THE END.

Author's Note:

Wow! Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed! Until next time!

Xoxo


End file.
